


Dancing around fire

by Pixil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Mob, Ballet, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stalking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: Mobster!graves and Ballerina!Credence tumblr prompt I spotted and decided to take a shother at





	Dancing around fire

Credence didn’t notice the first few flashes, gunshots weren’t exactly an unusual occurance and when he danced alone at night things just sort of, slipped away. It was on a quick turn when he saw the flash, stumbling forward in shock, and catching himself on the windowsill. He could see the alley well from his vantage point, gasping like a fish as his heart hammered with the adrenaline of the dance, his wide eyes took in a last flash and the last man crumpled to the ground.

The shooter turned easily from the scene, before turning and catching credence’s figure in the lit up window. He felt trapped as this dark figure stared up at him, before nodding and disappearing into the night. Credence wrenched himself from the window, unable to throw himself back into practice, his stomach still twisting from what he had seen.

He trembled for days after, screwing up simple routines, and dropping more than one girl. He was seeing this figure in his mind everywhere, hiding in every shadow and alley. After a week of fear Credence was finally calming down, and after holding back so much he finally allowed himself another private practice late one night.

He threw himself completely into the dance, twirling and letting himself follow a routine in his mind. He twisted and turned for what felt like ages when he spotted him, jerking to a halt, credence knocked into a wall, and crumbled against the practice bar. The man’s hair was slicked back and he had a shark like grin, thin but still tall and imposing. That and well…no one was supposed to be in here.

“My apologies for startling you mister barebone, I believe you and I have some…business to discuss?” He leaned down and helped Credence up, ignoring how Credence’s legs were knocking together in fear. “The names Mister Graves and I have a feeling you and I are going to get very well acquainted."


End file.
